It is just about her
by DATsubasa
Summary: Exterior charm or interior charm? Both are equally attractive.


_Disclaimer: I do not own SE. This fic is created purely for casual entertainment. Strictly not for sale. XP_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_Hello all. This is one of my one-shots that I have written last year end. Decided to post it up here for you guys as an early Valentine's present. Just to clarify, this is not your typical love story, although it is still classified under romance. I hope you guys will get the message, the meaning of what I am trying to convey through this one-shot. Reviews are welcome. **And there will be a "It is just about him" for your info.** That's it, many thanks for reading, and enjoy :)_

* * *

**Title: It is just about her**

* * *

He is always the popular one in the school while she is someone not impressive, despite her having a ridiculously high level of study smarts and the skills to wield any form of weapon and combat. All will not deny that the first impression of one comes from the exterior charm. One would try to approach the person in question with a pleasant exterior presentation, for the sake of having an eye candy. No one can simply see through a person's inner qualities from simply eye sight. After all, we are humans, regardless Meisters or Weapons. We love looking at things or people that is pleasant to our eyes, in our own perception of course. Hence, the majority of people would want to present themselves to make a good (eye) impression to the others, not just to awe the crowd but also to hook up potential partners. This makes things easier, isn't it so?

This particular teenager is not aware of such principles. Neither will she understand even if some form of research is done by books. She simply does not understand it, and does not know how to experience it. To her, the three most important things is to aim for the top in academic and abilities, to be drowned fully within her own interests like reading books, and him.

Every single time when her clique, a bunch of lovely ladies with fully blossomed assets and exterior charms, dragged her to shops for an extremely hardcore money spending spree on decorations that is meant only for the female species of the human race, her gaze wandered off into the void space, where the wonders of the story land pulled her soul into it and weaving out stories of the wonders of her imagination. Despite Liz dragging her into the changing room to play dress up, she does not get why is doing such activity interesting. The color from the clothes can never compare to the colors of what the brain activities can create. She isn't that typical girl you see out there. Immersing herself into her own wonderland, usually when being outside, she is aware of what is going on around her but to a minimal extent. She is just like this everywhere she goes.

Not including the situation when she has to battle. She is one fierce fighter with determination made of titanium. Along with her blockheaded stubbornness and her impulsive burst of energy, she can be seen springing from one side to another guided by her superior reflexes. Her weapon mastery is impeccable and so is her acrobatical standards. Needless to say, no one will ever think of surpassing her in her academic sense. Ox can try all he want. The wall is just too high.

You may say that, she is close to perfect. A model Meister and a model example of what a female should be. However, to the majority, it is not that case. Will one do a double take on her before seeing what she is really made up of? Everyone just wants the fastest way to their goals.

Him, on the other hand, is laid back and has this certain charm around him that naturally attracts the female species. Often seen with girls crowding around him after becoming a Death Scythe thanks to his capable Meister. He is one of the perfect examples of guy that a typical girl would want to date. Not only being a Death Scythe, disregarding his laziness which caused his horrendous academic performance , he is what people would call "cool", silent and dreamy kind of guy where his physical activity will hype up in the presence of his friends.

For him, he did not really put her appearance into thought, neither did he bother to understand her in that way. To him, she is someone who is important to him. No other thoughts. Romance is out of question. He did not really understand what is inner charisma, as he is just like any other people out there, checking others out via exterior presentation. His Meister always reprimanded him for being a pervert at times but hey, who doesn't like eye candies? Probably only her and some minority bunch out there who don't really care.

Past the years, he has been looking for a partner, in the sense of being in a romantic relationship. He charms cultivated from his family background which is well known for their musical and artistic talents. He carefully preserved them within himself but he could not stop that musician's aura from leaking out. He dated countless ladies but none is to his liking. There is one or two who caught his eye, but the feeling is just temporary. He wanted something lasting. Of course, the last person to look at will be his Meister herself. Who would ever thought of dating her? Blossoming assets, cute personality, being chatty and a dose of being a little clingy. She doesn't have any. He does not understand why such 'attractive' girls or women, doesn't really sink deep enough to rouse his full interest.

For her, as she grew up and bloomed into a young adult, the twenty four year old young woman put her social life to limits. She prefers to have a quiet time, passing it at ease with her newly developed interests, unknown to the man who has been with her since twelve, music. Surprisingly. She does not find any need to tell him. If he wants to know, he can always ask. But the man in question did not do so. Long ago, he has given up on her ridiculous attempts to understand music and has since stopped discussing music to her. He did inform her about the kind of music he is currently listening to but that is it. Other than being a professor and a lecturer to the blooming student talents in Shibusen, she either spend her time hanging around her clique or polishing her time with her interests. Every afternoon when school ended, she observed that he will join his buddies for a game of basketball, video gaming in Kid's house or hitting the streets. The only time they have time for each other is during the late evening when he decided to get back home for a good rest. It is fine. She has other better things to do. With a piping cup of Earl Grey, some afternoon snacks accompanied with music playing on his Hi-Fi set, she loved spending the quiet afternoon reading.

One evening, he got home feeling a little sick, thanks to BlackStar chucking pints after pints of beer down his throat. She simply dragged him into the bathroom by the neck and made him soak in the hot water until he feels better. When he got out, he automatically followed the fragrant aroma into the kitchen where a large bowl of warm potato soup, toasted French bread and a hot glass of lemonade awaits him. He looked at the woman who was washing up the utensils at the sink. For some reason, he could not help but to stare at her. Apparently her senses are sharp. She stopped her movements, turned around and looked at him, her eyes boring right into his.

"Yes, dork, anything matter?"

"Umm, no, nothing." He replied nervously.

She turned back to the sink. It is now that he finally has a good look at the woman that has the least possibility to attract his attention. Isn't she supposed to be a boring dull girl? What about her that seems so attractive now? He does not understand at all. And why the hell is he stammering? What is with the weird feeling that slowly creeps out of inside of his heart?

For some unknown reason, he decided to observe her further.

Everything that is apparent about her is still the same, but it is very much different from what he remembered. Her attitude is different. Her gaze, her dress code, just, everything. She is not flamboyant, but it is now that he realized that men are turning their eyes at her when they were doing some grocery shopping at the supermarket. She did not need to doll up much. People automatically will turn their gaze at her. Somehow, this made him furious. He stopped going after girls out there. Every single day, or whenever he has the chance to, he will twine his shadow around her, following her wherever she goes, asking about every single thing and looking out for her. She realized his behaviour changes but decided not to poke him about it. Instead, she feels good with someone being protective about her. She simply smiled and let him pamper her, which he did not realize that he is doing so. She slowly chewed her food while looking at the man who was sitting beside her and stopped eating for a few seconds just to glare at the troubadour sitting at the opposite table who had been staring at his lovely lady partner with slightly ajar jaw.

"Since when did you learn how to play a piano, Maka?"

"Your sense of observation has been deteriorating as you grow up, idiot. That was years ago."

His jaw dropped. There are a lot of surprising things about her that he does not know about her, or rather, remember. How long has he neglected his attention on his Meister? It is such a sinful thing to do when an attractive lady is living right under the same roof as him. He is really an idiot as what she said.

He asked his buddies out. They talked about it. He was feeling confused. And very much desperate for answers. Almost close to a year of observing the lady living with him and somehow the weird feeling he has been experiencing is already there long time ago, that he did not realize that it last time. While BlackStar blabbered nonsensical comments, Kid shook his head and took a shot of whisky before saying something which punched the confused man right into his face.

"You are totally smitten by her, stupid."

From that day on, the way Soul looked at his lady partner is in a totally different view. He started chasing after her to get her attention, and did all he can as long as he has the chance be with her. He bought her gifts, flowers, clothes, and even dated her out for meals using many weird excuses like wanting to chat about what kind of lessons he should come up with to drill the students for the following week. She knows what he is trying to do, but decided to play dumb, so that he will not feel awkward. Her smile is poisoning him and he wanted more of her smiles only at him. Girls out there do not understand why that man is going head over heels over a plain person. However, when they see her in person, they felt very intimidated.

One evening, both of them were sitting on the couch, sipping iced soda while watching an evening movie on the plasma television set Soul bought last week. He happened to glance over to her side. She was half slouching against the arm rest lazily, her pair of long legs tucked close to her. He sneakily scooched nearer to her. She was unaware of his advancements and had her eyes totally glued to the screen. By the time she was aware of it, he was found himself pinning her down. Her eyes widened and had a surprised expression plastered on her face.

"What on earth are you trying to do?!"

He did not say a word, neither was he fully aware what he was going to do next. Their lips met and he was kissing her, savouring every moment of that pure bliss until she came back to her senses. Her knee shot up and contacted with his abdomen. He jumped backwards, clutching his abdomen.

"Ow that hurts, woman!"

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

He felt really awkward. A deafening silence fell upon the entire living room. Maka was looking at him intensely. He decided that he had it. Either now or regret it forever, especially when another unworthy dude attempted to take her away in the future.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?"

"Can you just be mine already?!"

She stared at him in awe and shock while his fierce glare bore into her eyes without any slightest quiver.

"Define what you said just now."

"That I am crazy about you?"

"Took you long enough to really notice me, idiot."

He did not any anything after that sentence and simply scooped her into his arms and embraced her tightly. All along, he adored the kind person she is, her personality, and her charm she emitted that comes from her personal development in every sense. Because of his stereotyping due to peer pressure, he almost lost her.

On the very next day, he asked her out for a movie date. She came out of her room wearing a low cut top. Scarlet spurted from his nose when he saw her cleavage.

"Cover up your chest, Maka!" he spluttered, wiping the torrents of nose blood off.

"It's just a normal shirt, hey."

"The cutting is too low!"

She stared at him.

"And they are for my eyes only!"

She smiled and went back to change again.

When was asked what about Maka that attracted him so much. Soul's conclusion is, "She is a feminine and a charming woman." Kid arched an eyebrow, "Sure is just the interior aspects only, buddy?"

Soul gave him a very firm look.

"Well, she is my personal eye candy."


End file.
